


Have you no idea (That you're in deep)

by aryablakes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Trans Character, a little bit, honestly, thats all this fic is tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: “Will, maybe he’s just not ready for that step yet. I know you said you are, but what if he’s not?”Xander popped up into the library and the end of that sentence, “What if who’s not what?”“Oz won’t let Willow take his shirt off.”





	Have you no idea (That you're in deep)

“Oz.” Willow whined, pulling at his shirt, wishing he would let her pull it up, “I’m ready, I promise, I just- please.”

Oz stared ahead for a moment, before pushing his shirt back down where Willow pulled it up, and kissing her again.

Willow groaned into his mouth, partly because well, he was a great kisser, but also because she was getting tired of being the only one in the room without a shirt on.

She pulled at his shirt again a little while after that, Oz breaks their kiss long enough to push his shirt back down.

Willow tried one more time, before Oz pushes her away, “No.”

And he was gone, while Willow was trying to figure out what was so wrong.

\-----------------------------------

“It was weird, Buffy, and I can’t help but think I did something wrong, I mean,- oh my god, do you think he has body issues? ‘Cause you know, what little I’ve seen of it it’s great, he shouldn’t feel ashamed.”

“Will, maybe he’s just not ready for that step yet. I know you said you are, but what if he’s not?”

Xander popped up into the library and the end of that sentence, “What if who’s not what?”

“Oz won’t let Willow take his shirt off.”

Without warning Xander burst out laughing.

Willow slapped his arm, “It’s not funny, Xander.”

“No, you’re right it’s-” Xander stopped himself, laughing again.

Willow moved her angry eyes from Xander to pleading ones at Buffy, “Buffy?”

Buffy gives her one of her little ‘sorry, but i don't agree with you’ smiles, “It is kinda weird, Wills. I mean, all the men I’ve made out with, none of them had any problems taking their shirts off, actually they all wanted to lo-”

Willow cut her off, groaning and left the library

\-----------------------------------

“I mean, it’s just frustrating, but what if it’s something serious and they just, don’t care? You know?”

Cordelia stared at Willow, surprised she decided to come to her with her problem, “I mean,” She started, not sure what to say, for the first time in her life, “it is kinda weird, maybe it’s a problem like, body image or something, or maybe Buffy’s right and he’s just not ready. I mean, Xander wouldn’t let me take his off for months after we got together.”

“Seriously? But he was making fun of Oz the most!” Willow said, standing up and pacing around the small closet her and Cordelia went into to talk.

“Yeah, guys are dicks.”

Willow nodded, “You know, I’ve never agreed with you more.”

\-----------------------------------

“Listen, Oz, I’m sorry about the other day, I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I just, I didn’t think that you might not be ready, and I’m sorry.” Willow said to him next time they were together.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot too, Will. And trust me, I’m ready, there’s just a small problem.”

“Body issues? ‘Cause, Oz, you don’t have to worry with me, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, nothing to fear here, really.”

Oz smiled at her, “Promise?”

Willow felt shocked, she never imagined him being so anxious about something, “Yeah! Of course,” She stood up, walking over to him, “I love you, Oz, nothing could change that.”

“Okay.”

He pulled his shirt off, and Willow small marks on his chest, “Uh, Oz? What’re those?”

“I, I used to bind, Willow.”

“Bind?”

“It’s something you put around your chest, to flatten your chest.”

“But, you already have a fl- _Oh_.”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Willow smiled at him, putting her hand on his chest, “Oz, you should never feel afraid to live your truth, thank you for telling me. I love you.

Oz smiled, wide and bright, “I love you, too.”

"I have the best _boyfriend_."__

**Author's Note:**

> *chanting* trans oz! trans oz! trans oz!  
thats it really lmao thats the only reason i wrote this (sorry if it sucks i wrote this very fast lol)
> 
> title is do i wanna know by the arctic monkeys!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
